1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a data input circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, a test process for verifying the operation effectiveness may be necessary.
A test of a semiconductor apparatus may be performed by receiving a predetermined pattern of test data through input/output pads of the semiconductor apparatus. Additionally, testing of the semiconductor apparatus may include monitoring the output of the semiconductor apparatus based on the test data.
It may be advantageous to reduce the number of circuit configurations of a semiconductor apparatus.